Grudge
by Afaceanyonecouldlove
Summary: The team gets letters from someone who calls themself "Hate". Hate threatens the team mostly Reid in an unusual way, he sends the team videos of Reid being tormented in High School and photographs of what he would look like after beatings. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Grudge**

_Spencer Reid was 8 years old in his first year of high school and graduated high school when he was 12. He was bullied, actually, tormented. He spent his high school years in and out of the nurse's office and at least twice a year the hospital._

Dr. Spencer Reid of the FBI, BAU wakes up with a start when he gets a text from his boss SAA Aaron Hotchner. "Emergency, get to work now" the message said. Spencer got ready as quickly as possible.

SSA Aaron "Hotch" Hotchner got to work early, too early. He thought about it for a second the realized he'd never gone to work that early before. Then he remembered the feeling he had, a terrible feeling telling him to go to work. He wondered if the feeling was right when he saw a mysterious letter on his desk. He opens it and reads it to himself.

"Dear Agent Hotchner,

I would like to inform you that what I put behind this letter is gruesome, not as gruesome as some of the cases you've seen but it will seem ten times worse once you know who it is.

Your Doctor Spencer Reid was 12 years old when he graduated high school. How extraordinary.

Well as you probably know he was tormented. The picture behind this letter is what he looked like when he was 8 and it was the first day of high school.

You will get more letters, and possibly some videos. I think Dr. Reid's co-workers should see these. See how weak he is. See he should never have been accepted into the FBI. He should be killed. It will make the pack stronger if you get rid of the weak.

I've kidnapped a girl, and she will be killed. Oh wait, maybe we can make a deal. Dr. Reid will be murdered and the girl appears on the BAU doorstep. You have 2 days. Then she will be killed and I will take another girl.

Love,

Hate."

Hotch read through the letter more than 5 times until he finally got it. Someone had a grudge against Reid. He was about to send a text to the team then he remembered to look at the picture on the back and turned the letter around.

"Oh, God," Hotch whispered angrily.

There was an 8 year old version of Spencer Reid lying on the grass in what probably was the football field outside of his school. Reid had a black eye, blood and bruises covering his body, and an arm that looked to be bent backwards.

Hotch always felt bad for Reid, being severely bullied at school and having a mom that sometimes didn't even know who he was, but he never thought the bullying was that bad. Those people were at least 7 years older than he was, what would possess a teenager to hurt a child. Hotch texted the team, "Emergency, get to work now."

Authors Note: Please give me some of that super helpful constructive criticism. Read and Review. Thanks for reading. And all that other stuff authors always say.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The rest of the team arrived at the BAU bullpen after getting a text. They all looked pretty tired, but ready to solve a case… once they got some coffee. Each of the team members were wondering why they had to go to work so early. Then they saw it. Hotch put a picture on the boards. A boy who looked to be 8 was lying in grass, he was really beat up.

Reid was the first to notice the name placed under the photograph… Spencer Reid. He fell into his chair and almost fainted. He remembers that day; he still has nightmares about it. Why would Hotch call the whole team to look at his past? Why would Hotch embarrass him like that?

"What's wrong Reid?" Morgan asked, "this isn't anything we haven't seen before." Reid just pointed to the picture. The team looked closer and noticed the name under the photo. They all gasped.

"Spence," JJ said, her motherly instinct's kicked in.

"That was my first day of high school," Reid sighed, "oh great memories." Reid was never one to be sarcastic, but this case would probably bring out new qualities in everyone on the team.

"This letter came with it," Hotch said holding out letter. Morgan grabbed the letter and read it out loud. When he finished reading everyone on the team stood there open mouthed.

"Is this letter telling us to kill Reid?" Morgan asked.

"Yes it is," Hotch answered, "but we won't, we will find this UnSub and find that girl."

"He must really want Reid dead," Prentiss said, "killing a girl everyone 2 days that Reid is alive."

"He knows we won't get rid of him unless there's a deadline," Hotch said. Reid was starting to felt sick all this talk about him having to die.

"Reid," Morgan pointed to the picture, "what happened?"

"Well they taped it, so I'm guessing he will send a tape of it," Reid replied.

"Who taped it?" JJ asked think of Reid as if he were her son.

"Anyone who could" Reid said.

"They filmed an 8 year old boy getting beat up by teenagers," Garcia said worrying this may have traumatized poor Reid, "a-an-and didn't even try to help?" Garcia started crying.

"Yup" Reid answered. Reid's eyes started watering.

"Reid, who was there," Gideon asked.

"Th-the whole s-chool," Reid stuttered.

"Reid, it's okay you can cry," JJ said. Reid tried blinking the tears away but it didn't work. Reid rested his head on JJ's shoulder and cried and cried and cried.

The whole team comforted Reid as memories came back to him. It was one of those rare moments when everyone let their emotions take over.

**-oOo CM oOo-**

Author's note: Thank you for reading and reviewing. Read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The team tried profiling the UnSub based on what little they had. They could only narrow it down to people who were at his school that day. Until they got an envelope. They asked the person who gave it to them who gave it to him, but came up with nothing. They carefully opened the envelope and found a letter with a disk. Hotch read the letter out loud.

"Dear Spencer Reid and team,

I hope you like that beautiful picture of Spencer I sent you. I remember that day; it was our first day of high school. I decided I should refresh your memory, because you probably tried hard to forget, Spencer. I loved watching you beg them to stop. I loved watching you scream for help. I remember laughing at the crying boy on the ground. I was hilarious watching you spit up blood when one kicked your mouth while another kicked your guts. I guess instead of describing it I should just show it, my hands getting tired from writing. The whole team (including Spencer) should watch this video; remember there's an important life on the line.

Love,

Hate

Ps. I will leave 4 envelopes today and 4 envelopes tomorrow. The videos will get worse, if you don't kill him by tomorrow."

"What kind of teenager laugh's at an 8 year old boy being beat," Prentiss asked.

"All of the teenagers I knew growing up would laugh," Reid answered, "but they laugh more when the kid turns 12, they say it's more fare."

"Let's watch the video," Gideon said.

"No," Reid said quickly.

"Reid, none of us want to watch this, but we have to," Hotch said, "even you, I know even just thinking about it pains you, but you will help more than anyone else in this case."

"Okay," Reid whispered sounding like a terrified child.

The team walked to Garcia's room to play the video.

"Got anything?" Garcia sounded hopeful that they had gotten something else on the profile.

"He sent us a tape," Hotch said.

"Okay," the hopefulness was gone out of her voice and replaced by sadness. She frowned as she put the tape in and pressed play, "I'm not watching," she said.

"Okay," Hotch said.

The video played and the team tried not to look away, it was hardest for Reid. He could almost physically feel the pain.

_8 year old Spencer Reid stepped outside of his school. He started crossing the football field. People whispered as he walked by, but he only looked up when he heard someone say "there he is, is the camera on?". Spencer tried hurrying away when he heard, "Ya"._

_A 15 year old boy caught Spencer by his arm._

"_Where you going boy genius?" he asked. Spencer knew the boy was talking to him._

"_Home," Spencer answered. He knew there was no chance at getting away._

_ "Well, before you go home," the boy said, "me and friends want to talk to you."_

_ "Why do you hurt me," Spencer looked up when he asked the question. He suddenly realised every student who attended his school was standing there, just watching, waiting._

_ "Hurt you?" the boy said, "were best friends Spencer why would we hurt you." The boy's friends slowly came towards Spencer. The 8 year old tried running, but the boy was still holding his arm tightly._

_ "Trying to run Spencer?" the boy said, "I said it was just a talk." Another boy grabbed Spencer's other arm, Spencer tried prying his arms loose._

_ "Spencer struggling won't help," another boy said._

_ "Please don't, please… please… don't" Spencer begged. _

_ "Begging won't help either, Spencer" the first boy said._

_ One of the older boys punched Spencer in the gut. The young boy gasped in pain. The boy continued punching him until he fell, then the real beating started. They beat him while the rest of the school watched and laughed. Suddenly Spencer felt pain even more intense than he ever felt before._

_ "Please stop… stop it" Spencer screamed when he looked at his arm saw a boy slowly bending it backwards._

_ "I don't think so," the boy replied._

_ "Somebody help… somebody… help… help me" Spencer screamed. They just laughed, than they heard something snap. A look of shock swept through the crowed. Spencer let of on ear splitting scream. His elbow had been snapped backwards. After the crowd noticed what happened they just started laughing again. The ones who were beating Spencer just continued, no matter how loud he screamed._

_ "Please… please… please," Spencer screamed, his screams eventually turned into yells, which then turned into talking, then a whisper, and then finally he gave up._

_ "This is getting boring," the first boy finally said. Pictures were taken, than everyone left to go home, leaving Spencer lying on the ground. The boy holding the camera finally pressed the off button._

Tears were leaking from everyone's eyes. The picture was terrible, but the video, the video made them want to rip off the teenagers heads.

Hotch thought of his very own son, Jack being that young boy in the video. Then he thought at least Jack would have someone to talk too, Spencer's dad left 2 years later and his mom never noticed that her son was crying when she was having one of her episodes.

Prentiss thought of herself, never able to fit in. She had always moved and she had no friends, but she never thought about how it would be to be 7 years younger than her classmates. She never thought anybody would really understand what it's like is being unable to fit in until she saw this video.

Gideon had always cared so much for the young agent. He didn't like seeing him so helpless, and so hurt.

Morgan remembered what it was like for him when he was young. He remembered after his dad died and he had no one to turn to. Then he thought of young Reid when he was 10, how the bullying would of continued, except he had no dad and his mom wasn't exactly sane, he had no one.

JJ thought of own son, Henry. She couldn't bear even thinking about him being beat by teenagers. Spencer went through so much as a kid with no dad and a paranoid schizophrenic mom; she couldn't believe anyone would be able last through that.

Garcia tried to see the good in everyone, but she couldn't even see the good in herself, all she wanted to do was hurt those kids like they hurt Spencer.

Reid's reaction was the most surprising, he seemed calm. Maybe the picture brought the whole thing back into his head so the video had been pointless to him? No. He was waiting until he got home to cry, he wasn't going to show he was weak after what happened with the picture yesterday. He couldn't control his breathing though, he was breathing hard and fast, it was too much.

**oOoCMoOo oOoCMoOo oOoCMoOo**

**Authors Note: Thanks for reading. Read and Review. I'm so happy my longest chapter, it took forever to write. Sorry for the long wait. Also, I won't be able to add on tomorrow or the day after so ya, but I will work on the chapters as often as possible, I'm visiting family!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The team was working a profile still shocked after seeing that video. They at least had enough to make a decent profile.

"Well, he probably has nothing because he enjoys watching a little boy being beat up," Morgan said.

"Morgan your anger isn't helping the profile," Hotch said.

"Okay" Morgan replied.

"He obviously thinks he's better then Reid," Prentiss said.

"He might be jealous that Reid's in the FBI but he's not," Gideon said.

"So he's resorted to watching videos of Reid being tortured," Morgan said, "when he was a child."

"I'll ask Garcia too cross check people in Reid's high school with people who applied for the FBI academy, but didn't get in," Hotch said.

oOo CM oOo

"Hey Hotch I tried analyzing the voice but my guess is his voice got way deeper or he changed it," Garcia told Hotch as he stepped inside the room.

"That's okay. Can you cross check something for me?" Hotch asked.

"Ready," Garcia said.

"Okay, cross check people in Reid's high school with people who applied to FBI academy the same year he went," Hotch said.

"Okay," Garcia said, her fingers swept across the keyboard, "1 name, Darien Kasokoff, he didn't make it into the academy though."

"Okay tell me about Darien," Hotch said.

"He currently has no job, no family, not anything but his house," Garcia said and before Hotch could even ask, "213 Campbell Avenue Quantico Virginia."

"Thanks Garcia," Hotch said walking out of the room.

Garcia smiled to herself when he left.

"You're welcome Hotch," she said.

**oOo CM oOo oOo CM oOo oOo CM oOo**

**Authors Note: I am sorry for the short chapter but I have other stories (and I'm tired) and I don't like to keep people waiting, so I figured 260 words is at least something.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Guys, we might know who the UnSub is," Hotch almost yelled excitement welled up inside him.

_This better be the right guy. I can't stand watching these videos. _Hotch thought.

"Who is it?" Morgan asked, "were does he live?"

_I can finally rip this guy's head off. _Morgan thought.

"Darien Kasokoff, 213 Campbell Avenue Quantico Virginia," Hotch replied.

"Well, let's go," Prentiss said, she was more then ready.

_I just want this be over. No more videos. I have had enough. _Prentiss thought.

"Okay," Hotch said. The team got into their SUVs and drove to Kasokoffs house.

oOo CM oOo

"JJ," Prentiss said on their way to the house.

"Ya," JJ replied.

"What if he's not our guy," Prentiss said, "what if we're excited over nothing?"

"He's our guy Prentiss," JJ replied.

"Okay," Prentiss said, although she still seemed a little doubtful.

oOo CM oOo

The SUVs screeched to a halt in front of Darien's house. The team stepped out of their SUV's and walked to the house. Morgan knocked three times no answer, he kicked the door down and the team entered guns pointed in front of them.

"Damn it," Morgan said when he picked up a note. Hotch took the note from Morgan and the team surrounded them listening to what it said.

"Dear FBI," Hotch read aloud, "I knew that you would find me and try to spare Spencer and the girl, but I am smarter and you will not find me. You will probably get an email soon, with a video attached. Love, Hate."

"Isn't that just great," Reid said quietly.

"We'll find him," Rossi said. The team then left, walked over to their SUV's and left for the BAU.

oOo CM oOo

Garcia got a text from Morgan saying that Kasokoff wasn't there. She then turned on her computer and started looking for a second location when she got an email.

_Oh God, Oh God, Oh God. _She thought.

She opened the email and read it.

"Dear Penelope

Looking for a second location? Well, you won't find one! Anyways, Spencer isn't dead. So, naturally there are 2 more video's (today) coming your way. 1 is in the link below. Please wait for your team too watch it. I want it to be a surprise.

Love,

Hate."

_No, no, no! No more videos. I hate the videos. _Garcia thought.

oOo CM oOo

Hotch was on his way to the BAU when he got a call from Garcia.

"Hotch," Garcia sounded worried.

"Garcia, what is it?" Hotch replied.

"I got an email, get here fast," Garcia said.

"Could you trace it," Hotch asked.

"I traced it to an internet café, it was sent 2 minutes ago he shouldn't be far," Garcia said.

"Garcia where is the café," Hotch asked.

"I sent you the coordinates," Garcia said.

"Okay tell Morgan and Rossi to get there fast, Reid and I will go to the café," Hotch said.

_I doubt he's there but, it's worth a try._ Hotch thought.

"Okay, bye" Garcia said. They both snapped their phones shut.

"Reid we're going to an internet café, he might be there," Hotch told Reid.

"Okay," Reid said.

**oOo CM oOo oOo CM oOo oOo CM oOo**

**Authors Note: Is this too short? I put some more thought in to this one than the last chapter. I will put the video in the next chapter. I will probably at least have 3 more chapters. We'll see! READ AND REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Reid and Hotch got to the internet café only to find it closed. There was a computer on each table. The café looked fairly new. I was clean besides a few crumbs on the floor, the staff would probably vacuum later.

"Excuse me," Hotch asked the manager. Hotch showed her his FBI badge, "I'm SSA Hotchner and this is Dr. Reid," he said pointing to Reid when he said his name.

"Yes," the girl asked her voice dreamy; she clearly had never seen an FBI agent before.

"Do know a Darien Kasokoff," Hotch asked her.

"Yes," the girl answered.

"Do know where he would go if he wanted to be alone," Hotch asked.

"Well," she began.

oOo CM oOo

Morgan, Rossi, JJ and Prentiss arrived at the BAU a couple minutes later. The ignored everyone around them and ran to Garcia's room.

"Garcia, play the video," Morgan said the moment he stepped in the room.

"Shouldn't we wait for Hotch and Reid," Garcia said.

"Hotch told us to watch it while he went to some café," Morgan said.

"Okay, but I'm not watching," Garcia said pressing play on the computer screen.

_12 year old Spencer Reid was a senior in high school. He has always been bullied, even by people in the younger grades. The bullying started when he was 8 and gradually got worse and worse… if that's possible._

_He carefully made his way to his locker, but that wouldn't change what was about to happen. There was a security camera filming him from the corner of the ceiling_

_A boy Brandon Smith also in his senior year, made his way towards his own locker when Spencer tripped over his over his own feet and fell back on Brandon _(earning a "oh God no," from Prentiss)_. Spencer turned around and looked up at Brandon; his eyes quickly grew wide in fear. Spencer took a step back only to bump into one of Brandon's goons._

"_Sorry," Spencer apologized._

"_You little," Brandon said, clearly angry._

"_I-I didn't m-mean t-to," Spencer said, he looked like he was about to cry._

"_To clumsy for your own good genius," one of the boys behind Spencer said._

"_I thought he would be able to make his legs move properly if he's such a genius," another said. They were slowly getting closer to Spencer._

_Suddenly a Spencer was knocked to the ground when Brandon kicked his shins._

"_P-please, I didn't mean to, please don't," Spencer begged._

"_I didn't mean to too," Brandon mimicked, "either way, you got in my way." Suddenly someone kicked Spencer from behind. Spencer tried to stand up so he could at least have a chance at getting away, but was kicked again._

"_Oh Spencer, you've known for years, no matter how hard you try you can't get away," Brandon said._

"_Please, I won't run into you again, please," Spencer begged. Brandon picked up Spencer by the collar of his shirt._

"_NO BODY CARES ABOUT WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY," Brandon yelled in Spencer's face making him flinch, "YOU ARE WORTHLESS." He threw Spencer at the lockers._

"_Please, please," Spencer begged._

"_Shut up," Brandon yelled. He dragged Spencer into the middle of the room and pulled off Spencer's shirt, then Spencer's pants leaving him in his boxers._

"_No, noooo," Spencer screamed, "Please give them back."_

"_What, these?" Brandon said holding up Spencer's clothes. He picked Spencer up by his left arm and dangled him in front the crowd so everyone could see what he looks under his baggy clothing._

"_Help, help, please help me," Spencer cried. His right arm and legs were flailing._

"_When will you learn?" Brandon said, "nobody cares what you say."_

"_Put me down," Spencer screamed in Brandon's face._

"_Don't tell me what to DO," Brandon yelled in Spencer's face. He dropped Spencer hard on the ground and kicked him across the floor._

"_I think we've waited long enough, it's time for us to have some fun," Brandon said._

_One of the goons hit Spencer in the face, Spencer got a black eye. Then another kicked his ribs, which would leave bruising. Then three were four of them beating up the 12 year old. They left bruises all over him and he was pretty sure they cracked a rib, or 2._

"_Help," Spencer yelled over and over again until he couldn't breathe. Soon after Spencer stopped begging Brandon picked him up by his left arm again._

"_I think a night in the janitor's closet should help teach the lesson," Brandon said smirking. Everyone besides Spencer snickered._

"_No, no, no, no, no," Spencer repeated the words over and over until he felt 2 hands around his throat._

_Brandon's goons picked up a struggling Spencer and threw him into the janitor's closet. They locked the door and stood there for a while to laugh._

"_Please, let me out," Spencer cried punching the door, "please."_

"_Bye Spencer," Brandon said._

"_No, no, please," Spencer begged, but it was too late they were already gone._

The team could tell the camera had skipped to morning when the janitor finally found the young boy.

**oOo CM oOo oOo CM oOo oOo CM oOo**

**Author's Note: YAY, I finally thought of an idea for this story. Sorry for taking so long to update, writers block. If your reading Not Again or Starbucks Hostage, I still haven't thought of anything for the upcoming chapter… so, so, sorry. Thanks for reading. Read and Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"There's this cabin in the woods he showed me," the manager continued.

"Why did he show you? Did he show anyone else," Reid asked.

"We have been best friends ever since middle school, he said he didn't show anyone else," she answered.

"Has he been acting weird lately," Hotch asked.

"Ya, yes, actually, he has been drifting away from me for a while," she answered with a sudden wave a realisation.

"Do you know exactly where this cabin is?" Reid asked anxiety filled his eyes.

"I'll show you," she answered.

"Let's go," Hotch said as they jumped into the car with Reid sitting in the back and the girl driving.

oOo CM oOo

Everyone on the team stood in silence with shocked looks on their faces. Different emotions were running through their minds at millions of miles per minute. No-one could even move, including Garcia who heard what happened.

"Why do I feel these teenagers fall in the same categories as child murders?" Prentiss asked breaking the silence.

"Because they murdered Reid's childhood," Rossi answered from behind her. Suddenly typing was heard and the team looked at Garcia.

"Hey, baby girl, what are you doing," Morgan asked.

"I am tracking down those teenagers so you can go and find them to you can beat them like they beat the little boy in that video," Garcia said, it sounded like she was crying, "show them what it feels like to have your life in someone else's hands."

"Garcia, I don't think I can do that," Morgan said, "Those teenagers are adults now."

"Well, then I am emailing each one of them and each of their family members this video to make them feel guilty and embarrassed for what they did," Garcia insisted really wanting to get back at the bullies for Reid.

"Go ahead," Morgan said. Then they heard Garcia typing and could see emails being sent to many different people.

"You know, revenge still won't erase what happened to him," JJ finally said something.

"I know but it's something," Garcia sighed

**oOo CM oOo oOo CM oOo oOo CM oOo**

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. I would have yesterday but my mind was clouded with excitement over the new Criminal Minds episode! And I've been busy with dance lately. Jazz exam, and 4 competitions. Also I had a math test yesterday, a religion test tomorrow, and a BIG science test on Tuesday. Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The team was still trying to get over the last video when they heard a beep that meant they were getting an email.

"The other video was just sent like what, 15 minutes ago," Morgan growled hitting a wall.

"Do we have to watch this one, I mean they've probably already found out where he is," JJ practically begged.

"JJ, if they haven't called us yet then they probably haven't found anything yet," Morgan said, motioning for Garcia to hit play.

The team saw an 10-12 year old boy reading a rather large book in a Las Vegas public library. He was soon approached by an anxious looking cheerleader (she was wearing her uniform).

"_Alexa Lisbon wants to meet you behind the Fieldhouse," the cheerleader said._

"_Does she want me to do her chemistry homework for her or something," the boy asked, that was the only reason she would ever want to meet him anywhere._

"_No," the cheerleader replied, she looked very excited for something._

"_Uh, I don't know," the boy was suspicious._

"_C'mon Spencer," the cheerleader pleaded._

"_I think I'll just stay here," Spencer was cautious, he wasn't sure if this was a trap or not._

"_Fine then," the cheerleader huffed, she turned to leave then she caught Spencer by surprise and took his books before running out the door._

"_Hey," Spencer yelled grabbing his stuff and running after her to get his books, but maybe he was also curious at what Alexa wanted._

Morgan thought this seemed familiar… _the Savage case_. He thought for a moment on whether or not they should continue watching, this story did really stand out for Spencer. How would he handle it if the whole team knew?

oOo CM oOo

"So, why exactly are you looking for Darien anyways?" the girl asked.

"He a, he sent videos of one of our teammates being bullied in high school and claimed he had kidnaped a girl," Hotch answered.

"Why send videos of someone being bullied in high school, I mean people are bullied all the time," she asked, oblivious to the fact that Reid was the one who was bullied and that he was 12 when he graduated high school.

"He was 12 and teenagers who were 7 years older than him were the bullies," Hotch replied.

"Oh, seeing those videos must have been hard for him then," she sighed.

"It was," Reid finally spoke up.

"I am so, so sorry," she said looking back at Reid, "you must have had a hard childhood."

"It's okay, just focus on driving, if he's really kidnaped a girl we need to get there fast," Reid said steering the conversation away from him.

"Okay, okay," the girl was now breathing in and out very slowly as if trying to calm herself.

_Well I guess driving 2 FBI Agents to a place where there is possibly a kidnaped girl and their Un-Sub would make you pretty nervous. Do we even know her name? _Reid thought.

"Uh, what's your name?" Reid asked, thinking they probably would sound impolite without asking.

"Maria," she answered, her words her followed by complete silence besides the sound of the car engine.

"We're here" Maria said as the car screeched to a stop.

**oOo CM oOo oOo CM oOo oOo CM oOo**

**A/N: I am so sorry it took like over a month for me to update. I am a terrible person. Anyways. What should Morgan do? Should stop the video? Should he let the team watch it? Should the phone ring interrupt? Hmmm. Anyways I'm sorry and I might not update again for along, but I will never give up on my storys.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Reid, Hotch and Maria stepped out of the car. Reid and Hotch moved their hands to their guns. They both drew the guns out of their holsters and pointed them forwards. The three started slowly walking towards the house.

"Maria, stay in the car," Hotch said breaking the silence.

"No, I want to come," Maria said.

"Maria-" Reid began.

"I can and will come," Maria said stubbornly.

"Fine, but you have to walk between me and Reid," Hotch demanded.

"Okay," she agreed, excited to be doing something so dangerous for once in her life.

They walked to the door which was surprisingly unlocked. He carefully stepped inside, then Maria earnestly stepped through the door, then Reid nervously got inside the cabin. They walked around the house shouting clear every now and then.

"HELP" they heard a scream. They all turned their heads in the direction of the scream. Suddenly they heard Reid yelp in the opposite direction. They turned and saw something they should have expected but didn't.

Darien was holding a knife to Reids neck.

oOo CM oOo

"GARCIA STOP THE VIDEO" Morgan yelled obviously deciding that the team doesn't need to see this

"Morgan we understa-" Prentiss began.

"No I can just tell you what happened," Morgan said, he just wanted them to stop the video.

"What?" they all said at the same time.

"Just stop it," Morgan shouted.

Garcia clicked pause. It didn't stop. Garcia tried shutting down the computer. It didn't work. She tried stopping the video again. It wouldn't stop. She tried everything to stop the video. None of them worked.

"Garcia, why isn't it stopping," Morgan asked.

"He must have hacked my computer he's making sure we see this," Garcia said her voice cracking. She hated not being able to do anything to help her poor babies. She turned her chair around so at least she wouldn't have to see what had happened to Reid.

_Now it looked like there was a student carrying the camera. He stood far enough away from the scene to not be noticed but close enough so he could hear anything._

_Spencer had finally caught up to the cheerleader. She was standing by the field house and was begging for his books._

"_Harper, can you please give me my books back," Spencer said._

"_No," she said and she ran behind the field house. Without thinking he followed her._

_When he saw what was waiting for him his eyes went even bigger (if that was even possible). The whole football team and the cheerleading squad stood there staring at him and laughing._

"_Hey Spence _(JJ wondered if she could ever call him that again without thinking of this video)_" the quarterback yelled._

"_You really thought Alexa would want to be near you," another asked._

"_I would never want to be near a DISGUSTING FREAK like YOU" Alexa said, "boys I think you should just do your thing now, he's a waste of breath."_

The team couldn't believe the rude things they were saying to him. Garcia was crying and JJ was about to cry. Reid seemed to have left this part out when he was telling Morgan the story.

_The football started to advance on the small child. One popped up behind him and shoved him. Then another shoved him. Then another shoved him. Then they were all shoving him around in a circle until he fell. Now they were kicking and punching him and calling him rude names._

"_Please, please stop," Spencer begged while he wasn't grunting in pain._

"_Shut up quire," the quarterback shouted. After what felt like hours the beating stopped. Spencer was about to sigh in relief when he was lifted. Suddenly someone was pulling at his pants._

The team stared at the screen shocked.

**oOo CM oOo oOo CM oOo oOo CM oOo**

**A/N: I AM SOOOOO SORRY! I AM THE WORST I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR MONTHS! I am so terrible. I've just been so busy with school and dance. Thanks for reading, it means a lot! PLEASE REVIEW! **


	10. Chapter 10

I'm the stupidest and sorryest person in the Universe.

Literally like half a year after my last update I've decided to ask you what you want to happen. Feel free to write your own full chapters or one sentence of an idea. Then you can help me get out of this writers block! Thank you!

Ps, I already have some ideas to finish off these stories! Also I have no accuses just stupidity... I've let you all down. :( Sorry

This will be posted on all three of my WIPs.


	11. Chapter 10 (an actual update)

**Chapter 10 (yes, finally I update)**

"You little bastard I was supposed to be appreciated and loved for my brains, I couldn't do anything but... be smart but you came along and everyone loved the little 12 year old genius," Darien growled.

"Darien put the knife down," Hotch ordered.

He kept his gun aimed right at Darien's head. There was no other place to shoot... only a head shot. But maybe Darien planned that.

"No, no, no, he is not getting away this time," Darien said.

He readied his knife to slice Reid's throat. Suddenly though, Reid had Darien down on the ground. Hotch quickly pulled out his handcuffs and ran over to handcuff Darien.

"Reid, do you have any injuries," Hotch asked.

"Nope, none at all," Reid replied, all to happily.

"Okay let's go and drop Darien off at the police station," Hotch said getting in the car they drove there in.

**oOo CM oOooOo CM oOooOo CM oOo**

The team stared at the screen shocked. They couldn't believe what they had just watched. Even though the video was over they could still see it playing over and over again in their minds. Garcia started sobbing when JJ took her to the bathroom to clean up. Everyone else didn't -couldn't- move a muscle. That is until Morgans phone rang.

He slowly reached for his phone and pulled it out of his pocket. With a shaking hand he flipped his phone open.

"Hotch?" his voice was a bit shaky.

"We found the sender, we're bring him to the police for assaulting a federal officer," Hotch stated.

Morgan stared at the phone for a second. Could this be true, he thought, did they finally catch him.

"Thanks," Morgan said and he hung up the phone.

"What did Hotch say," Rossie asked as Garcia and JJ re-entered the room.

"They got him," Morgan replied smiling.

It took a few seconds for everyone to digest this information but not to soon was everyone smiling. Although, they do still have one more thing to do once Reid and Hotch get back.

**oOo CM oOooOo CM oOooOo CM oOooOo CM oOo**

**A/N:** Can't say the next chapter will be longer... But I can say there are only a couple chapters left. Also sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysor rysorrysorrysorry I am a terrible person.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

As happy as the team was, they knew they should talk about what they had watched. It was terrifying to see their... little brother be tortured like that. They all knew it would be best to get that wright off their shoulders.

"I-I don't know what to say," Garcia stuttered, frowning.

"Well, um I just... I think we've always thought that everyone gets bullied what makes him so different, but his bullying experience was... way more... extreme," JJ supplied.

There was a long moment of silence. Everyone taking the time to think of what JJ had just said. Then taking time to agree.

"I had heard the story... but seeing it is much different than hearing it," Morgan said finally breaking the silence.

"Those images will always be ingrained in my mind," Prentiss sighed, "I don't know of I'll be able to look at him the same again."

"I don't know either," Rossi said, "but I do know that if it changes our opinions of him, it changes it in a good way, Spencer is a strong kid. Not necessarily physically but mentally. All that stuff he went through and he still turned out alright and manages to help other people, even no one ever helped him."

No one talked for a while after that. Rossi was definitely right. Lots of the cases they've gotten the UnSub had been severely bullied when they were young. They wouldn't even blame Reid if he'd gone on a killing spree today with what had happened to him as a child. But he chose to help others. To do good, despite the fact that no one was ever willing to do good for him.

"Oh, th-that must have been terrible," Prentiss whispered. She remembered something almost completely forgotten in the midst of what was happening.

"What is it?" Garcia asked.

"His mother. He never had a dad and hi mom could only rarely be there for him. He had... no one," Prentiss murmured, barely loud enough for everyone to hear.

Silence.

**oOo CM oOo oOo CM oOo oOo CM oOo oOo CM oOo **

Hotch was definitely aware of the tremor in Morgans voice. He didn't want to push it, so he decided to leave it until later. Besides, he thought he knew why Morgans voice was so shaky, and he thought it best not to discuss it in front of Reid.

So, at the BAU, after dropping Maria off at her workplace, and thanking her, Hotch was having a quick conversation with Morgan.

"What happened?" Hotch asked.

"The video," was all Morgan could say.

"What about it?" Hotch asked.

"Hotch I think it best that not everyone knows... for Reid's sake. But, I can tell you there's no need for therapy we got that covered," Morgan said.

"Okay," Hotch surprisingly dropped it.

They walked out of Hotch's office to see the girls suffocating Reid with hugs. Rossi decided to stay back and smile at the adorableness. Hotch and Morgan made their way down to the group and greeted Reid carefully trying not to get killed be the girls.

**oOo CM oOo oOo CM oOo oOo CM oOo oOo CM oOo **

**A/N:** Omg only the epilogue left, then I'll start getting back to work on Starbucks Hostage (lol, now that I'm thirteen I realize how stupid that name sounds). Anyways, thanks for reading an I'll add my special thanks to: _ in the epilogue because there are some awesome people I need to thank. I LOVE YOU ALL. Also, I'm still very sorry for the slowest update ever. My only excuse is that I got into so many different things, like MGMT, FTP, 1D, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Starkid (and musicals in general such as Les Mis), and DC and Marvel comics.


	13. Chapter 12: Epilogue

**Chapter 12: Epilogue**

**A/N: **If you can't already tell by the side bar this is gonna be a short little scene. Also, like half of it is A/N.

**oOo CM oOo oOo CM oOo oOo CM oOo oOo CM oOo**

"Well, Reid it's been a couple days since that happened," JJ said.

"Yes, I know," Reid replied suspicious of what JJ had planned.

"We think that you should get a little revenge," Morgan hissed sneaking up behind Reid.

Before Reid could ask of the whole team was in on this he was pushed into Garcia's room. He stood awkwardly behind, still wondering what was happening. Finally, after everyone was in the room, he got his explanation.

"Do you remember that time when you and Morgan had a prank war?" Garcia asked.

"Uh... yes," Reid answered.

"Well, I was able to make it so every single person who hurt you has their phone going off everyone minute," Garcia said, "and if that's not enough, have you guys ever seen Sherlock? Anyways I was able to program their ringtones as 'uh' which is what Irene did to Sherlock in episode one season two."

The team looked at each other for a few seconds before bursting out laughing. That would be awesome to watch.

**oOo CM oOo oOo CM oOo oOo CM oOo**

Reid was on his way back home when he heard someone's phone ring. Not just anyone's phone, but someone he recognized from high school.

"Son of a b****," the guy yelled as the phone went 'uh' for the millionth time.

Revenge is sweet, Reid though snickering to himself.

**THE END**

**oOo CM oOooOo CM oOooOo CM oOooOo CM oOo**

**A/N:** If any of you have seen Sherlock you'll know what it sounds like. But if you haven't just search up I dunno Sherlock season two episode one Irene Adlers ringtone or something. She set it as Sherlocks ringtone and boy would having that as your ringtone be embarrassing. Anyways, Thank you all of you and special thanks to MissMagicalCat do her amazing ideas, because I saw her review and was like well I guess I should keep on writing these because people actually read my stories, calzonaobessed for her idea and Post U Later because way early in 2012 she was always encouraging stories and she's just awesome. Thanks to everyone who read though, because you're awesome! THANK YOU!


End file.
